


Untitled

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [33]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nathaniel is done with his parents.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Untitled

Nathaniel was done. He was over with pretending that he was okay. He finally had enough with playing the good kid just so he wasn’t yelled at. He was done.   
  


So that is why he was sitting down here. At a circle table. With his Mom and Dad sitting across from him.   
  


“Why are we here son?” His father asked, firm but understanding. His mother nodded, reaching over to hold her husbands hand and then leaning to hold Nath’s.   
  


He didn’t take it.   
  


“We need to talk, and this isn’t going to be pretty,” he warned, knowing his family wasn’t able to hear what they didn’t want too.   
  


“Well, go on ahead. We’re listening,” the woman responded with a smile. Nathaniel’s blood was already beginning to boil at all he wanted to say, and he hadn’t even started yet!   
  


“Well I-I guess I just-“ he sighed. “I’m not sure where to start...” 

“By the time you get to talking we’re gonna be old and gray!” The eldest man said with a chuckle, his wife joining in. 

“How dare you?” Nathaniel asked, more rhetorical then anything. His parents paused, their faces splashed with confusion. “How dare you poke fun in ways that are meant to get under my skin?” 

“Oh, Nathaniel that wasn’t meant to hurt you silly!” His mother began. “You just need to get your head out of the-“ 

“Sure that wasn’t meant to hurt, but everything else was!” His tone was cold and harsh, causing his parents to fall flat. Their silence was deafening, but it was broken by the redheads father. 

“Son, what have we said about lying?” That was when Nath broke. 

“Why don’t you take your own fucking advice!” He stood up so fast his chair flew out from behind him. His parents gasped at his use of language and his mother gasped, literally clutching her pearls.

“You two lie over everything! The most stupidest things! You hurt me and you do so much more that has caused me so much fucking trauma- having panic attacks over failing a test and being terrified of you two isn’t healthy!” His frown deepened as he quieted down. “The only reason I’m able to tell you all this now is because Marc talked me up to do it.” 

“Well, I’m sorry you have this ‘trauma’, but-“ 

“Yeah, trauma _you_ caused.” Nobody spoke after that, the parents looking like they had seen a ghost. Suddenly his father sobered up and cleared his throat.

”Has Marc been putting these ideas into your head?” He asked. Nath sputtered. 

“You know what? It could be that phone! Ever since we gave it back to him he’s been all moody and grouchy...” That was it. Nathaniel snapped. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING?” He screamed, slamming his hands on the table to hard they tingled. “YOU’RE STILL BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE FOR THE HURT YOU CAUSED ME?” 

His father stood up and glared. “Nathaniel you need to calm down. This isn’t something to get so worked up over.”

”SO WORKED UP OVER?” Nathaniel growled, so angry tears sprung into his eyes. “ARE YOU JOKING? I-I CAN’T WITH YOU GUYS!”   
  


He turned on his heels, heading straight for the door. His parents caused him so much pain and suffering, he always felt like he was breaking his back over the pressure they were always reminding him was there.   
  


He flung open the door and headed for Marc and his mother who where waiting in the car, his parents trailing behind. 

“So you’re just going to leave after saying all those mean things to us? You really are the disappointment child.” Nathaniel stopped in his tracks.   
  


He wanted to go off again, to scream and recount every little thing that his parents had done to hurt their children-not just Nathaniel but his siblings as well. He wanted to give them what they gave him, but instead he uttered one simple phrase. 

“Go to Hell.” His Mother was stunned, and his father held onto her, saying nothing. The teen went back to the car, opening the back door and slamming it. Right away Marc’s mother pulled out and began the way to her apartment with her child and his boyfriend in the back seat.   
  
At first the redhead said nothing, but then he started to shake. Tremors rattled his body and his lip quivered, hot tears rolling down his face. He wasn’t sad, he was still pissed off, but still the liquid fell. 

“Oh Nathaniel,” Marc muttered, scooting closer to him. He opened his arms and-as best as he could-Nathaniel leaned into them. 

He sobbed into the ravenettes shoulder, not stopping when when they got back to the others home, not when he was lead into the taller’s room, and not even as he recounted what had happened. 

He only stopped when he fell asleep, no more energy left to deal with anything anymore. 


End file.
